oblivious to love
by lkcrimsonraven
Summary: a fluffy one-shot 'bout love please read it and enjoy :3


OBLIVIOUS TO LOVE

Hahahah I finally posted this one-shot that I made ages ago (a/n not really ages)

Do I really need to put a disclaimer here? (background: angry mobs protesting)

The freakin' disclaimer: I don't own alice academy (a/n there happy)

Plot:)

Mikan is very curious in finding out what love is and she goes and finds our dear kuro neko! A simple plot for a simple story…..

They are already 12 years old kay

Setting: on a Sakura tree which is on full bloom . they are sitting next to each other only inches apart.

Story start

"ne Natsume!" Mikan happily chirped. "hn" was Natsume's very long reply.

"mouuu! Natsume stop using hn" Mikan said as she pouted cutely (based on Natsume)

Natsume's POV

When Mi- I mean polka pouted my stupid heart skipped a freakin' beat. "what" I answered pretending to sound annoyed but I wasn't really annoyed… in fact I was happy but there is no way in hell im gonna say that out loud not until hell freezes over.

"ne…. Natsume what is love" Mikan curiously asked me. 'geez why me…..'

"….." I didn't respond where did she even got that stupid question. I guess action speaks louder than words. "ne…Natsume" Mikan nudged me again.

'…..' and with that I cupped her chin and kissed her on the cheek. (a/n who's the stupid author who wrote this…. Why is it only on the cheek… ahhh! I forgot I was (sweat drops)….)

She blushed and a small gasp escaped her lips as I did what I just did. "that's LOVE" I said as I felt my cheeks grew hot …*act of love*=Natsume's meaning of the kiss.

"what a kiss on the cheek means love?" Mikan said or more like asked. I didn't respond… 'geez polka how damn dense can you get…..but why do I still love you?

"so that means when a fly or mosquito goes to your cheek that means that they love you right?! Because they kissed your cheek" Mikan continued grinning like an idiot (a/n which she is) for she has discovered new knowledge.

I wanna hit my forehead so badly….she didn't got it. "you're really an idiot cherries" I said. "ehhh? You're the one who told me!" she said not realizing the name I called her.

(after 5 seconds 5….4….3….2…. geez whatever)they are sitting on the grass under the Sakura tree*

"Natsume you pervert" she exploded (a/n not literally though) I smirked as she glared at me and I went down the tree she chased me around as I ran avoiding to be caught.

(after a whole 15 mins. Of chasing each other a/n whoa!that much I will gladly switch that and make it their kissing time)

"ne Natsume what is love I really want to know" she said persistently. I sighed 'she's not gonna give up'.

"love is a feeling so sweet yet sometimes so bitter, its uncontrollable it can make you do things you don't/cant do, like feeling butterflies in your stomach, making your heart beat like crazy, making you blush a thousand shades of red or making your heart do flip-flops it can also make you smile even though you don't like smiling" I said feeling a blush crept on my face as I stared at her innocent yet alluring brown hazel orbs that can mesmerize anyone.

'just like the way you make me smile even though I hate showing my emotions'

"ne Natsume did you already experienced it?" she asked. "hmmm… I guess" I told her. "Natsume do you like someone?" Mikan asked curiousity dripping at her every word.

"no" I answered bluntly. "…" she didn't respond and just looked down on her lap.

"but I do love someone" I said as I cupped her chin _again_ as I stared at her enticing brown orbs. "I love you" I said without thinking what I just said.

"oh fuck…..just great" I muttered sarcastically under my breath. What the hell….im gonna die…..i hope she doesn't find out im busted no!im doomed im doomed im doomed I continued chanting in my head until.

"I like you to Natsume" she said as she smiled her oh-so bright smile.

When she said this for the very first time I felt grateful that she was dense but was a little bit disappointed although she didn't said it was as a friend I already know it coz' she didn't even blushed or well you get the point.

Then I heard her continue as I intently listened. "b…b..but….I….a…also…lo…lov…love….yo…you…. as….som..some…something…mo..more." she said as she blushed like there was no tomorrow but I also felt that I was also like Mikan. "h…h..huh?" I managed to stutter out. "I..I…love you more than a friend Natsume" she said as she blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

" I…I lo..lo..love y..you..to..too M.. Mikan" I said . 'what the hell is happening I can die happy but I still don't wanna die now' I thought I hugged her and she let out a small gasp as I slid my hands on her petite waist….

And after a while both of us looked at each other's eyes as crimson and hazel clashed…..

Then

I slowly (a/n when I said slowly it really really happened slowly) filled in the gaps between us as I press my lips on hers and our lips moved in sync for about 45 secs (a/n but for them it seemed like hours)

"this feeling is what you call love" I said as I blushed. "yeah its amazing… I really love you Natsume!" she said blushing at the same time.

"I love you too Mikan even though you're an idiot" I said as I decided to tease her a bit.

"Natsume I really love you too even if you're a perverted jerk" she said

"me too idiot" I said as my trademark smirk appeared on my face

"me too hentai" she said as she cutely puffed her cheeks and pouted *by the way it made my heart skip a beat*

"polka dots"

"arrogant"

"cherries"

" amazing"

"strawberries"

"mr. smirk"

"teddies"

"mr. pervert"

"smileys"

" fox"

"stripes"

"mr. im cooler than anybody else"

"flat-chested"

"ummm…mr…(sigh) she retorted

"I win" I said as my smirk grew bigger.

"hey! If im an idiot then why did you love me?" she asked curiously

"I toold you right? Love can make you do things you can't/don't do!" I said as my smirk became a grin as I saw her blush.

"Mikan you may be oblivious and dense in things like this but… it is also a reason that I fell in love a complete idiot like you" I said as I sealed her lips with a kiss to stop her from protesting.

This day I finally made the girl I loved my lover…. this day I made a great discovery that her lips tasted like strawberries…

End of flashback

and most of all this is the day that she walks on the aisle with her father as he entrusted her daughter in my care…this day I married my polka-dotted angel…..

End of story

He was referring to her as a polka dotted angel coz' first polka was his petname for her and she was labeled as an angel by him coz' she looks like an angel with her beauty and also coz' of her gown which were not to mention white

So how was it?

Please leave a review


End file.
